Commercial or passenger aircraft that transport large numbers of passengers include a galley for food and beverage service. The galley of an aircraft includes a number of systems to store, prepare, serve, and dispose of food and beverage products and waste. These galleys are always striving to become more efficient and balance competing factors such as cost, weight, space, and effectiveness. One of the more important systems on an aircraft's galley is the refrigeration system. Refrigeration systems must adhere to requirements for weight and space, and be effective enough to maintain perishables and other food products at a temperature needed to maintain viability.
To successfully meet the mandated requirements for preserving perishable food stuffs that may be prepared and served to passengers of short range, long range, and ultra-long range commercial aircraft flights, it is essential that the refrigeration system effectively distribute chilled air around a compartment containing removable carts or trolleys or a compartment containing fixed or removable shelves. To achieve this, specific air distribution devices are used to ensure that all areas of the chilled compartment receive an air flow of adequate quantity to maintain the food stuffs at a pre-determined temperature, regardless of the location of the compartment and the varying external heat loads and galley or trolley design